Leave You Behind
by AnimeFreak2110
Summary: "Dont give up on me Kagome dont leave my ass behind!" R&R P.S My Poem That I Wrote. Miled Cussing


Leave You Behind

A/N: I was bored one night so I wrote a poem…I think it turned out pretty damn good…haha, Well yea this is my poem I wrote I hope its good enjoy!

Again and again and again. He would go see Kikyo and be totally oblivious to what it was doing to Kagome. Every time he would make an excuse on what or where he was going, and every time Kagome knew he was lying. The last time he went was two days ago. He tried to pull the lame excuse of

'_You guys…I think we left something back there…I'm gonna go back and see…don't wait up for me…' _ Plus the entire time he was saying it he was looking at the sky. _Dumbass,_ Kagome thought _gave himself away like that…hes such a baka._

Kagome walked outside of her house with her yellow backpack on her back full of ramen that the man she loved liked so much. Walking into the well house she felt a pain in her chest as if someone ripped her heart out. _Somethings wrong _Kagome thought . She ran to the well and jumped in. When she was in, she didn't take time to listen to the birds or smell the unpolluted air like she always did, some thing was wrong and she was going to find out.

Pulling her head out of the well, Kagome saw something that made her want to break down and cry.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were about 5 feet away from the well. Kissing at that. Kagome slowly exited the well and stood to walk away. Then she stood she heard a small gasps. Then her name.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked as if he didn't already know. Kagome couldn't put on a smile to hide her anger and hurt so she just turned to look at him with a blank face. She stared at him and was damned if she was going to talk first. It wasn't her that needed to say sorry or explain what was happening, it was him he had to because it was his fault.

"_I-" _ Was all he could get out before Kagome jumped back into the well with tears in her eyes.

**Kagomes time:**

She flew up the stares to her room and slamed the door. Good thing her mother wasn't home or she would have gotten in so much trouble. Dropping her backpack down she walked over to her desk and began to write. Finally she finished and sat back to admire her work. Feeling a little better she went to take a long bubble bath.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Inuyasha opened her Window very carefully and slowly just in case she was there and ready to 'sit' him. He poked his head inside and saw that no one was in site. Inuyasha jumped into the window and landed softly on the floor with a light thud.

He saw out the corner of his eye was a piece of paper that was written on. He took a look around one more tme and went to read the paper. It said:

Oh how you treat me

Its such a tired game

And oh how I love you

You will never feel the same

Im just waisting my time

On something that will never cross your mind

Maybe I should give up

And just leave your ass behind

He didn't know what to think. Of course he knew it was about him but…did Kagome realy feel that way.

"Inuyasha?" At the hearing of his name he stiffend and turned slowly towards Kagome. He smiled like he was innocent.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Why do you have that?" Kagome flew herself at him to get the paper back. He handed it backto her but not fast enough. She landed on top of him and they stared at eachother. He didn't know what to do, he just sat there waiting for her to think of something. Then they both soon relized what Kagome was wearing and how close it was to showing all her goodies. He blushed hard. So hard it made Kagome jump about halfway across the room. Holding her towel with all her might.

"Look away!" she spit out at him. A moment later she was dressed and he was aloud to turn around. _Wow_ he thought _She looks really cute in that outfit._

She had on a pair of short denim shorts and a pink thick strap tank top with a gray shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was still wet but was as wavy as ever. This is the way he liked her most no face paint or stressed. He liked the calm and natural Kagome. He didn't realize he had been staring at her with such an intensity until she blushed.

"What?" She asked. All he could do was nod. His eyes followed Kagome as she walked over to her window. He joined her a moment later. Looking down he realized she still had the poem.

"so," he said, "is it true, The poem I mean" He was scared and didn't quite know why.

"Yes, all of it" She looked down in shame until Inuyasha lifted her head up and turned her to face him.

"You…Love me?"

"Yes you baka, Everyone seem to get that years before you finally did." He let go of her face and turned to stare out into the shrine.

"Don't give up on me."

"Wha?"

"Don't give up on me. I need you we all do. Your the only person who loves me for me and doesn't want me to change, I need you to stick around so that I can get through everyday knowing that someone is there by my side to love me and cherish me and help me through my troubles…please don't leave my ass behind." She stared at him and smiled. She turned to face him fully.

"I won't leave you Inuyasha, I promised I wouldn't That was just out of anger. As long as you answer me on something." Inuyasha got scared and nodded his head.

"Do you love me?" All the scared dissappered and was replaced by real joy. Of course he did he wouldn't have put up with her for this long if he didn't.

"Yes I do. I do love you" he smiled at her.

She turned back to the window and said.

"Inuyasha loves me…" Looking back at Inuyasha she blushed.

He didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't even thinking. He went in so fast he didn't have time to stop himself. He placed a gentle and soft peck on Kagomes lips and earned another blush. She leaned into him and they both watched the sunset from Kagomes bedroom window enjoying each others presence

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!


End file.
